


Phantom Pains

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Ben 10, Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: Amputation, Dealing with Emotions, M/M, PTSD, Some violence its kinda violent but not too much you get what i mean yeah, Vilgax is a dick pass it on, i dont know what else to tag this uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospective, things could have definitely gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Divided this in two chapters because im too tired, gonna post next chapter tomorrow sorryyyyyyyy

In retrospective, things could have definitely gone better.

Vilgax violently threw Ben through the buildings, the transformed teenager passing through them as if they were wet paper.

Things could have gone _way_ better.

 

“Fool! The Omnitrix will be mine!” yelled the gigantic alien, no matter how much his back was killing him Ben couldn’t help but just roll his eyes.

“Been there, done that. Seriously man, have you tried getting a hobby?” Ben’s Tetramand form stood up, running up to Vilgax straight on. “Sudoku maybe? Scrapbooking? Anything really! Because this is getting really-“ Ben jumped mid run, forming two of his palms into fists as he swung towards the green alien “ _Really_ tiring!”

Vilgax took the hit, skidding back for a few meters as Ben was able to catch his breath. His omnitrix sign began talking, as Ben got ready to defend himself from more attacks from his arch-nemesis (but really, almost everybody was his arch-nemesis at this point).

“Ben! Are you alright?” asked Rook from the other side of the line.

“Yeah yeah, he just threw me to the other side of Bellwood.” Said Ben nonchalantly.

As exhausting as it was to fight Vilgax, he was kind of _used_ to it; he had to do it every two months or so. The only times Ben was truly worried was when Vilgax had a specific plan- it be destroying the multiverse, using his pet squids to destroy the city- whatever. So far it seemed like he was just in his ‘I want the omnitrix’ mood, which put Ben at ease.

“I’m on my way!” replied Ben’s friend from the other line, but Ben simply smirked.

“Don’t worry Rook, give me a few minutes and-“

 

The omnitrix beeped a couple of times, before finally giving up and timing the teenager into his normal weak body.

“Yeah, can you come here quickly?”

Vilgax smirked, ripping one of the streetlights from the road and throwing it to the teenager, Ben threw himself to the ground, barely dodging the pole as it crashed behind him.

“Come on come on Omnitrix, charge already!” Ben tried dialing it, finally being able to do so and slamming the dial without even looking at what he chose (not like it mattered at this point).

Ben’s body twisted, his skin stretching as it transformed into yellow scales and his body enlarged; Humungusaur roared in happiness because _thank lord humungosaur_ as the large reptile ran ready to attack Vilgax.

Vilgax laughed, he seemed to enjoy the challenge a lot, _what a weirdo_. Ben had managed to grab Vilgax by the shoulders and throw him against a building, breaking the walls of the structure as the large green alien struggled to get up once again.

“Come on Vilgax, is that it? No secret plan to take over the galaxy? You are getting worse, dude.”  Ben grabbed one of the cars sitting in the road, using it as a club to hit Vilgax repeatedly, it was strangely very therapeutic.  “You bore me!”

“I’m only waiting for the right time,” Vilgax smirked between hits.

 _Okay, now he is starting to really creep me out_ Ben thought to himself deciding that he had enough of that cheap Davey Jones alien, letting his guard down giving an opportunity to Vilgax to kick Ben as strong as he could on the stomach. Ben was sent flying back, clenching his teeth embracing for impact.

 

Rook arrived with his Prototruck as fast as he could, the people running away screaming in terror giving him a good hint of where the battle was.

“Ben… where are you?” he muttered to himself as he remained inside of the vehicle, turning his head to the right just in time to see a very large Humungosaur about to crash against his truck.

The alien didn’t have time to leave the truck before Ben violently crashed against it, sending them both tumbling for meters until they crashed against a building.

“Rook!” Ben cried out, approaching the upside down truck as he opened the driver’s door waiting for the worst.

“I am fine, I-“ Rook said as he hung upside down from the truck, covering his mouth. He was fine, but _very_ dizzy; Ben quickly used his strength to turn the vehicle straight up, helping his friends out of it.

“Sorry about your truck dude.” Ben said with embarrassment.

“It is alright, I am already used to it.” Rook furred ears perked up as he looked straight ahead.

“Besides, we do have better things to preoccupy ourselves with.”  The small alien readied up his proto-tool as they both saw Vilgax approaching them menacingly.

“Dude, give it up!” Yelled Ben as he rubbed his face in frustration. “You tried this thousands of times before, and it never works!”

“Oh, but it will work.” The tall alien replied back with a twisted grin.

“Vilgax! In the name of the plumbers of earth, you are under arrest!” yelled Rook, even if it was pretty useless.

“Rook, they never listen, they have never listened and they will NEVER listen,” Ben cracked his knuckles, ready for round two (or was it three…?). “It’s better to just get on with it!”

Rook began shooting the attacker while Ben went for a more physical approach, he ripped off a telephone pole from the road trying to smash Vilgax down with it, but the green alien grabbed the pole from Ben’s hands, the teenager’s omnitrix timing out as Vilgax lifted the telephone pole above his head.

“Oh, come on!” Ben said as his legs dangled on the air, still grabbing the pole with shaky hands as he tried to not slip. Vilgax brought the teenager to his head, his foul breath reaching Ben’s face- it was that moment where Ben decided it was better if he just let go from the pole.

 

The teenager let himself fall making a run for it as he began to dial his Omnitrix- but there was no energy left at all.

“Ah, yes.” Hissed Vilgax, the corners of his mouth twisting into a strange smile; reading the telephone pole to strike. “This is the opportunity I was waiting for.”

Before Ben could reply back, Vilgax swung the pole as hard as he could, cutting the air around it as it hit the back of Ben’s back.

Ben felt as if a demolition ball hit him in the back, as if every single one of his bones became just dust- his ribs cracked, the teenager felt himself spit blood as his body was launched forward into the air crashing against a building, then crashing hardly against the concrete.

His entire torso burnt, blood seeping from his back and mouth as he felt his shattered bones inside of his body- even if he didn’t move Ben could feel how his entire body shook.

Luckily he couldn’t feel any pain, but he knew that if he gave it time it would start to hurt like hell.

“Ben! Ben!” Rook yelled frantically running towards him, but Ben only saw how Vilgax slapped his partner away with his large palm, taking the proto-tool with him and tossing it to the other side of the street- Vilgax was so large Ben could have sworn every time the giant took a step the ground beneath him shook.

Or maybe it was the blunt trauma he just suffered. Either way, it sucked.

 

“Maybe I can’t take the omnitrix from you while you are alive,” Vilgax said as he rose what seemed to be a plasma blade. “If I cannot have it, then no one will.”

Vilgax rose the blade to the sky, Ben sighed realizing that the reason of why he was so _calm_ was due to his injuries.

“So long, Tennyson.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw how Rook’s totaled proto-truck (it still worked?) slammed Vilgax on the side hard, the giant alien being ran over by Rook as the blue alien jumped out of the truck letting the vehicle crash Vilgax into the nearest building- it made a huge crash, the outer exterior of the building crumbling on top of the alien and truck, covering them both in the heavy rubble.

“This is Rook Blonko, we need back up to take Vilgax into custody, _now!_ ” the alien had never sounded so alarmed, as he put his plumber badge away making his way to Ben.

Rook’s stomach dropped when he saw the plasma blade sticking out of… something.

“Oh,” Rook muttered as he ran faster and faster, seeing how there was some blood sticking from the blade. “Brallada, _no_.”

 

There was loud buzzing on the brunette’s head- as far as he was aware the last thing he recalled was that Rook ran over Vilgax with his truck, but then everything became a blur. His vision was blurry, none of the shapes made sense looking like smudges more than anything, feeling his body incredibly warm and sticky.

He tried to move his face but his head hurt terribly when he did so, the only moments he wouldn’t feel pain was when he didn’t move at all so he did that. Apart from pain the only thing Ben registered was the cold pavement against his bruised cheek- he didn’t want to move, Ben felt pretty comfortable in the position he was in even if he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Ben!” someone called out to him- it was Rook, but Ben didn’t care- he just wanted to lay there and sleep, he was too tired. He felt Rook trying to move him- Ben tried to protest throwing a punch at him but he was too exhausted, he couldn’t even lift his arm to stop him from moving him.

Ben felt his body lighter somehow, as if something was missing from him.

The realization of what happened catapulted Ben into a sitting position, promptly passing out as the pain was too unbearable.

 

Rook shuddered at Ben’s state- the teenager was covered in rubble and dirt but what truly worried- _sickened_ Rook was Ben’s right side.

The rubble from the battle had crushed Ben’s right arm, the sleeve of the white hoodie soaked in blood and dirt; Rook was thankful that he couldn’t see how truly mangled his friend’s arm was under the hoodie, otherwise he would be sick.

Regarding Ben’s leg, Vilgax had dropped the blade which right below Ben’s right knee, it was-

Rook bit his lip gulping the bile that was rising as he averted his eyes somewhere else. It was no use- Ben had lost his right leg.

“Ben, can you hear me? Ben!” Rook moved the teen, his stomach went cold at how light he was now.

Suddenly Ben sat straight up but only for few seconds, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he fainted for good now. If it wasn’t for Rook grabbing him, Ben would have hit his head against the ground once again; Rook hugged Ben close to him, the teen’s face resting against the alien’s chest as he used his free hand to call the plumbers once again.

“We need medical attention now! I repeat, it is very urgent that we get medical attention! There has been an accident-“

The building began to shake, Rook looked around to see how Vilgax had gotten himself free from the rubble nowhere to be seen but with enough time to make the building Rook and Ben were next to begin to shake.

Several thoughts crossed through Rook’s mind as the building began to crumble.

Ben. He needed to get Ben out of there and fast. The alien gathered the teen in his arms as fast as he could, his eyes on the falling debris and glass that was beginning to hit the ground. He ran. Dirt clouds surrounded the area.

He ran, he ran- Rook didn’t know for how long he ran until he heard the entire building crumbling, shaking the ground. He fell, gripping the body of his friend tightly as he tumbled in the ground trying his hardest to protect Ben from the ground.

 

Several seconds passed, the cloud of dirt finally dissipated. Rook could feel his heart on his throat, panting as he realized that he was covered in a lot of blood.

Not his.

Ben wasn’t awake, Rook feared for the worst as he pressed his head against Ben’s fragile chest.

 

There it was. A heartbeat.

Rook took a deep breath, a huge weight lifting from his body. _Thank you universe, thank you_.

Rook made a mental note to thank the universe every day now, for letting Ben survive.

 

\---

 

The first thing he was aware of is that his mouth was terribly dry, as if he hadn’t drunk anything in ages. He passed his tongue around his mouth, annoyed at how thirsty he actually was.

Waking up was a work of layers- first he got aware that he was in fact, alive.

Next, he became aware that he was lying in a bed- Rook’s bed, probably. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Ben would fall asleep on Rook’s bed, most of the time it was intentional. However this one time he couldn’t remember how he got there- he couldn’t remember what happened the previous day.

Vilgax, they had a fight with Vilgax. Ben only remembered Vilgax throwing him into a building and… nothing.

Then he probably was in the hospital. How fun.

Later came the pain; Ben entire body hurt a lot, even if he was still he could feel the pain throbbing in his back, chest, head, arm, leg-

Arm? Leg?

 

Then he remembered.

Ben eyes shot up as he attempted to sit up, but his entire body hurt too much he merely winced, gritting his teeth as he felt pain shoot through his entire skinny frame.

“Ben!” Rook was there, getting near to Ben as he tried to calm the teenager down. “Ben, it is okay! You are safe now! Do not worry!”

“Rook, what-“ Ben hissed in pain, gripping the sheets with his hand ( _hand, hand, hand-)_ in pain.

Ben opened his eyes as he attempted to move his right arm, but there was nothing there. He tried to do the same with his right leg but there was nothing there. Nothing. Nothing under the sheets where his limbs should be. _Why weren’t his limbs there_.

“Ben…”

“Rook, no. Rook, what?”

The teenager began to hyperventilate. “What- No, no this can’t be possible. This is a dream, right? This is- this is some sort of reality made by Vilgax or-or Psychobos, right? This-“

“ _Ben_ , it is okay.”

Ben turned around to Rook, realizing that his partner had his right arm on a cast. Ben felt guilty even though he couldn’t remember what happened, but still.

“This… isn’t a dream, right?”

“I am afraid not, Ben…”

“Oh.”

Ben stood in silence for a long while, his remaining limbs shaking in anxiety, in fear. What happened? _Why couldn’t he remember what happened?_

“Ben?”

The teenager passed out once again, Rook dialing the nurse emergency button as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His limbs shouldn’t hurt they shouldn’t hurt they don’t even exist anymore, why do they hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I PROMISED THIS LIKE LONG AGO but I was caught into the horridness that Finals was so i literally couldn't write it until now Im sorrrryyyy. here it is anyways ahahaha oops

“Good morning Ben!” Maxwell Tennyson smiled widely as he opened his arms, bending down to hug his grandson.

“Hey grandpa!” Ben replied back with a tired, weak smile as he hugged his grandfather back.

“How have things been?” The teenager in the wheelchair asked.

Ben had finally been allowed out of the hospital but there was no way he could get anywhere if it wasn’t with a wheelchair. At first the stubborn teenager refused, but after realizing that there was no way he could get anywhere without it he accepted the wheelchair; it was pretty normal for a wheelchair except that the wheels had the omnitrix logo (requested by Rook guessing Ben would like the flashiness, and he was right).

“We have managed,” Magister Tennyson answered- he seemed emotionally tired as well. “But never mind that, how are you feeling son?”

“I’ve been great!” Ben lifted his existent hand on the air sarcastically as he frowned. “I just love being wheeled everywhere, specially by Rook. I’ve seen snails move faster.”

“We must be careful in the road with civilians!” Rook replied from behind the wheelchair, but Ben just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“You are here to see Bluckic and Driba, right? They mentioned something about some ‘upgrades’ whatever that means…” asked the old man, Ben cringed.

“Eh, it’s an excuse to get out more. I’m tired of being in just one place. Come on,” Ben said as he attempted to wheel the wheelchair himself with just one arm, but it was pretty much impossible. Rook simply started to wheel him as Ben frowned- he didn’t want to admit he needed help.

 

“Can’t you go faster? I feel like ants are getting on the chair.” Ben demanded, his fingers passing over the surface of his bandaged arm stump- he had developed the habit while in the hospital much at the nurses chagrin. His leg stump was also bandaged, but his cargo pants leg covered it.

“Ben, it is not wise to go faster, you are still not completely healed.” Rook calmly replied, he had been getting demands from Ben the entire day to just let him be and to go faster but Rook wasn’t going to budge- he knew that Ben was just antsy from the entire situation. Who could blame him?

They finally arrived to the galvan’s laboratory, the two small aliens were arguing about lord knows what this time, but they noticed when the teenager entered the room.

 

“Ben! I’m so glad to see you!” said Driba happily as he raised his arms to the air waving. “No you’re not,” replied Bluckic almost in an automatic manner, his eyes widening as he realized that he was greeting Ben.

“Hey Ben, long time no see, how is your arm doing?”

“It is still cut off, yeah.” Ben rubbed his face with his existent non-cutoff hand as his grandfather stared at the aliens without approval.

“Worry not Ben! We have been working in a machine that will grow your missing appendages!” yelled Driba excitedly in the room.

 

Everybody stayed quiet for some very long seconds.

“You are _not_ going to grow me an arm and leg.” Ben killed the silence, incredulous at the idea the supposedly incredibly smart galvans had. “That is like, the creepiest thing ever.”

“Why not? If we had a little bit of your DNA-“

“Absolutely not!” Said his grandfather this time, pretty upset as well.

“I told you they wouldn’t like it,” Bluckic said as his partner automatically answered “Did not!” to him, looping into another argument loop.

“Well, if we can’t do THAT,” Driba raised his voice at the last word, upset that nobody agreed with his totally _amazing_ idea. “We have some normal prosthetics for you to use, however if you turn into alien mode…”

“The prosthetics won’t be able to handle it.”

 

Ben pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers- even if he already knew that was going to happen listen to an actual credible source (well, semi credible) was hard on the teenager.

“We’ll figure something out Ben. For now, I think it is better if you leave to rest.” His grandfather motioned as he began to walk out of the galvan’s laboratory, Rook wheeling Ben along.

“Can’t I stay here for a while? I am incredibly bored of being in a hospital room.”

“Ben, you just got out of the hospital today, and we have too much paperwork to do- we can’t pay much attention to you right now. It is better for you to simply rest in a calm place” His grandfather replied.

Ben felt as if was being treated like a five year old; the hero liked the attention he got when he saved lives but the only thing Ben wanted was to people to stop coddling him so much. Unfortunately, he was very well aware that he needed the help- he just didn’t _like_ it.

“…Fine” he replied to his grandfather, and with that they bid farewell for the day as Rook rolled him out of the plumber’s base.

“Perhaps some smoothies will help your mood?” Rook tried to uplift Ben’s spirit, and after some pondering the teenager replied:

“Yeah okay, that actually sounds like a good idea.”

 

\---

 

  _“How is it now that our supposed ‘hero’ will protect us if he can’t even protect himself? Ben Tennyson has slacked in his ‘savior’ duties ever since one of his enemies crippled him. Is this really the hero we want? One that can’t even fight after an accident? People, if he was a REAL hero like he calls himself, he would find a way to battle even if-“_

Rook turned the television off, only for Ben to turn it on once again to keep watching Will Harangue’s show.

“Ben, it will not do you good to watch his show, you know he just wants to slander you with lies.”

Ben sighed as he rested lying with his back on the couch in the lounge room of the Plumber’s base.

“Whatever man, I don’t think anyone even believes him at this point.” Ben changed the channels but it seemed like it was mostly paparazzi shows about him, pictures of him in his wheelchair, when he got out of the hospital… Even a picture of when he was being rushed to the hospital in the stretcher-

 

Ben’s stomach clenched as he saw Vilgax sword sweep through the air- the tearing of bone as it landed on his leg and how it didn’t stop- the pain wouldn’t stop it was so painful it numbed his entire body and it screamed and twisted and just burnt and froze at the same time. His non existent leg burnt and ached and the fact that it didn’t exist _hurt_ in a way he couldn’t understand.

 

His eyes focused as he felt cold sweat on his hot hot hot forehead; the teenager felt how his insides were burning but his skin was ice cold. His lungs burnt- was he breathing? He felt like he forgot to breathe for a second there, Ben gasped for air as if he just got out of the cold water, his lungs welcomed the oxygen. The teenager eyes focused as he saw his partner frantically shaking him, for how long who knows;  Ben had no idea what the alien was saying but he weakly smiled, he was probably worried about his safety; the brunette waved his hand weakly. “I’m fine, I’m fine…” he said as sweat traveled down his face.

 

\---

 

Ben breathes were shallow, but at least he seemed to be better than before. The teenager laid on Rook’s bed (Ben insisted during his stupor that he didn’t want to be in the hospital anymore) fast asleep. Fortunately for them, Ben seemed to be fine, he had suffered a panic attack- pretty normal considering his situation.

Rook bit his lip as he passed his fingers through the fur on his head, it pained him to see the brunette in this state- He knew Ben as the brash energetic teenager, to see him in this… state was sickening. He felt anger rise up his stomach as he promised that Vilgax would pay for this.

But now his feelings didn’t matter, Ben was the most important thing for now, and he was going to make sure he was okay.

 

Rook woke up from his chair slightly startled, the knocking on the door having woken him up.

He rubbed his face with his palm, getting up as he glanced to Ben’s direction- he was still fast asleep. His eyes traveled now to the clock, it was past midnight.

Silently, Rook opened slowly the door to prevent making sound. Magister Tennyson stood on the other side, he seemed as tired as Rook but Maxwell seemed also satisfied about something.

“Magister Tennyson, good evening.” Greeted the alien groggily.

“Evening, Rook. I am sorry you have had to deal with this-“

“It is fine, Magister. I do not mind at all.”

The old man smiled weakly.

“Is Ben still asleep? Because I got good news for him.”

“He is still asleep, magister, and I do not think it is wise to wake him up.”

“No, no. Let him sleep, kid had a hard day.”

“If it is not too intrusive to ask, what is it that you wanted to tell him?”

Maxwell’s smiled from ear to ear.

“Ben’s prosthetics are ready.”

 

\---

 

“You need to make sure they feel comfortable.”

“Yep”

“You got to try them out- don’t rush it, but don’t be afraid to move around so you know how they feel”

“Yep”

“How does it feel, is it- does it feel good?”

Been moved around his new metallic arm- it felt… strange. It as if his arm was there but not really; he moved his arm around inspecting it carefully entranced with it. Ben parents, his cousin and Kevin, his grandfather and Rook were there to be with him when he tested the new prosthetics.

“It feels… strange.” He stretched his new arm out as he still moved it around, moving it in weird angles to check how it felt like. “It doesn’t hurt or anything, it is just strange, man.”

“If it feels comfortable, it’s right.” Driba inquired as he pointed to the arm.

“Alright, time for the next one.”

 

Ben slowly got up as he put his weight into his brand new prosthetic leg, as soon as he got up he lost his balance, luckily Kevin and Rook quickly grabbed him helping the teen standing straight.

“Whoa, okay, okay. Okay, I got it.” He said as he took a step, having to calculate his weight and the pressure- it was far too odd for him.

“How does it feel, does it hurt?” asked the smaller of the galvans, but Ben just negated with his head.

“No, no. It’s fine, just odd.” He attempted taking another step without help, succeeding this time.

“These prosthetics are designed specially so it wouldn’t be that hard for you to get used to them,” Driba said as he pointed to Ben’s new limbs.

“No they are not”

“YES THEY ARE”

“Anyways, you won’t be able to turn into alien mode as long as you are wearing these, they won’t handle the transformation.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Ben replied as he tried to take another step, this time almost falling if it wasn’t for Rook grabbing his arm.

“I think they look great, Ben! You even can paint them on with nice images, like flowers and-“

“Mom, no”

“I think it makes you look like some sort of supervillian, Tennyson” Kevin said, Gwen softly elbowing him in the ribs in disapproval. “What? It’s true.”

Ben walked around the room a little bit, needing support on the wall and Rook occasionally- he felt so pathetic, as if he was a toddler relearning how to walk. He bit his lip as he began to become more and more tired.

“Alright, break time.” His grandfather interrupted as he got the wheelchair ready.

“But grandpa, I got it-“

“Ben, this is just your first day. These things take time, you can try again tomorrow. I can see you are pretty tired already.”

Ben frowned- well, his grandfather wasn’t _wrong_ , but he still resented it.

“Alright then! Who wants to have dinner at my house?” His mother replied quickly as Ben pouted even more.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Gwen said as she rolled Ben away from the group into some private place.

 

“For your information dork, I can totally wheel myself with my new robot arm.” Ben said as he kept moving the fingers of his new arm, still amazed at the strange sensation.

“Yeah, whatever dweeb.”

“Where are you taking me anyways? Not that I want some of mom’s cooking.”

“Well,” Gwen smiled as she continued to wheel her cousin away. “I had the feeling you didn’t really want to hang out with people at the moment.”

“Heh, you got that right.”

They got in a nice part of the Plumber’s base, with nowhere around as she parked Ben in a nice place.

“What’s wrong Ben?” She asked with legitimate concern on her voice- strange when referring to Ben.

“Apart from losing my arm and leg? Oh, nothing really.”

“Ben,”

He stayed silent, the corner of his mouth twisting in discomfort.

“…Ben, I saw Harangue’s report on you and, and the pictures-“

“Oh great, what I needed. I bet everybody in the universe already saw it as well.”

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

 

He stayed silent.

“…I don’t think I want to.”

“That’s okay.” She patted him in the back, smiling gently. “I’m ready for whenever you want to, you know.”

Ben smiled, as they both stayed in comfortable silence.

\---

 

A crashing sound coming from the room reached the hallway, prompting Rook to enter his bedroom practically running.

“Ben? Ben!” The teenaged alien dropped the things he was carrying (some potato chips, soda cans- things Ben had requested, they had decided to watch some movies on the Plumber’s room) as he rushed to the floor to help his partner up. Ben was sprawled on the floor away from his chair trying to walk without any help.

“Ben, are you okay?” he grabbed Ben arm carefully helping him on his feet as the teenager grunted, barely able to walk. “You must not try to walk on your own yet! You just received your prosthetics yesterday, it is far too soon!”

“I know I know, I just-“ Ben hopped his way to Rook’s bed, sighing with satisfaction as he sat on the border and dropped himself on the mattress. That stupid bed had no right being that comfortable.

“What were you thinking? You could have severely hurt yourself-“

“I know, alright?! I know, I thought that-“ Ben rubbed his face with both his palms as he grunted. “I thought that maybe If I could get the hang of it alone then…”

Rook stayed silent, simply staring at Ben. He had no right, Ben had no right to feeling like this. It was not _fair_ that Rook knew exactly what Ben was trying to prove and he just wished there was something he could do to make it right, to make it all right again like it used to be.

“I can’t even walk straight,” Ben grunted as he rested his arms against the mattress. “How am I supposed to save the galaxy?” He stared at his robotic arm, at least that one didn’t hurt that much to use but it still hurt in a special kind of way. “I can’t turn into an alien anymore.”

 

“Ben…” Rook said but he wasn’t sure how to actually end the sentence. What he could say? He felt as if nothing he could say could make Ben feel better- but he had to at least try.

“You have saved a lot of people.”

“That was before. Now I can’t do anything at all.”

“Ben, you are a real hero. You cannot let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Ben stayed silent, staring at the ceiling of the room.

“I am sorry this has happened to you, I…”

“You’ve been helping me even though you shouldn’t have, why?”

Rook was caught off guard by this question, blinking rapidly.

“Ben, I am your partner, and I have done what has been assigned to me as a duty.”

“No, no man. I mean,” Ben continued to stare at the ceiling as he made gestures with his hands still getting used to his new robotic palm. “You were there every day in the hospital. You were there when I got the new prosthetics- hell, you have let me practically stay in your room pretty much all day since that happened. It’s just, I’m sorry to burden you.”

“Ben, you are not a burden!” Rook said as he sat on the corner of the bed next to Ben. “If I have done those things it is because I have wanted to! You are not a burden to me, I have looked after you because it was my wish to do so.”

“Rook…”

“You worry even about helping people even if you should be taking it easy yourself, no matter what Harangue or any other reporter says that already makes you a hero, and after knowing you for a while I know this will not stop you from helping those in need.”

“Rook, I-“

“Stop punishing yourself for being mortal- none of us could have foreseen this. It is better to… Ben?”

The teenager had some tears on his face, but he was smiling.

“Ben? Did I upset you?”

“No man, it’s just-“ he cleaned his tears with his hands. “No one has ever said that of me, not like that. I just got a bit overwhelmed.”  He sat up, looking pretty short compared to his partner. Even if they were about the same age Rook was still in way better shape and taller than Ben, it was kinda funny.

“What Will said, normally I wouldn’t pay attention to him but, I’m worried people will believe it, I’m worried people will think I can’t help them anymore.”

“It will be okay, Ben. I promise.”

Ben chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re righ-“

He was interrupted by his partner kissing him on the lips.

 

Ben felt how his cheeks reddened as Rook pulled himself away, his cheeks red in embarrassment as he began to apologize profusely.

“IamsorryIdonotknowhwatcameovermeiamsorythisistotallyinappropiateohbralladahI-“

“Wait, no. Hold on.”

Ben now was the one that leaned forward, kissing his tall partner in the lips for some seconds and separating himself and pondering.

“Alright,” He said as he leaned forward again and gave him a big kiss, his friend greatly surprised but happy.

“You know,” Ben said as he began laughed, the tiredness sliding off his body gently. “This is the best thing that has happened to me like, ever.”

Rook smiled. “Me too.”

 

After having watched some movies, it was past midnight and Ben needed to rest.

“Hey, Rook?” Ben asked as he laid on the mattress, both his prosthetics off and lying on the ground next to the bed. “Could you stay here in bed, with me?”

Rook’s face turned beet red in a matter of seconds, as he began to stutter as Ben realized the mistake.

“No you dork, I mean as in literally sleeping, nothing sexual I promise. I mean, I don’t want to feel  lonely.”

“That is okay.” Rook said, as he climbed on the bed next to his new-apparently-official-boyfriend.

“Goodnight, Ben.” The alien said as he drifted to sleep, his boyfriend doing the same thing.

“Night Rook.” Ben said as he stared at the wall in front of him, slowly falling asleep.

 

\---

 

He could hear his laughs as he felt the blood drain from his body, as if his bones were made of rubber and he couldn’t feel them anymore.

Everybody just staring at him, at how his limbs just got torn apart and no one did nothing, no one dared to do anything and only pointed and whispered when the deed was done.

He could see Vilgax face as he rose his blade as he was ready to tear apart tear tear tear tear tear him apart because that is what he did, yet this time he succeeded. This one time he managed to actually succeed.

 

Ben woke up clawing for air, his lungs burning as he trashed trying to claw into reality itself trying to cling into consciousness in a literal way. The teenager felt how Rook put his arms around him trying to comfort him but Ben couldn’t focus on that, he just wanted to survive because it just felt like they were tearing his limbs apart once again. His limbs shouldn’t hurt they shouldn’t hurt they don’t even exist anymore, why do they hurt?

 

“It is okay, Ben.” Rook whispered into his ears even if he couldn’t listen, even if Ben couldn’t make any sense of what he was saying as he desperately tried to stay alive.

“It will be okay…”

 

\---

 

_“I have reports from a very good source the fact that Ben Tennyson now sports prosthetics! What kind of superhero is this for our children, that he believes it is appropriate to-“_

Ben changed the channel not in the mood of listening to Harangue’s ridiculous ramblings, his head on Rook lap as he read a book.

“Man, they are really running out of things to complain about,” Ben said as he continued to change the channels.

“Like I have said many times, they just want an excuse to slander you.”

“Hmhmm.” Ben simply mumbled as he continued to change channels, not even paying much attention to what he was watching. About two months have passed since he got his new prosthetics, and even if he had gotten good with them Ben still couldn’t turn into aliens or he would pretty much destroy them. He was content with taking a break, chilling in the Plumber base along with Rook; nothing too interesting had happened on earth nor the Universe so he could simply relax.

“Ben? There is someone looking for you.” His grandfather’s voice echoed through the room, prompting Ben to sit up and turn around.

“Yeah? Who is it?” Said the teenager lazily rubbing his eyes.

“I heard you had some troubles regarding some prosthetics,” a small and familiar voice was heard from the other side of the room. Ben eyes went wide as he realized who it was.

“Azmuth?” Ben said, carefully getting up from the couch as he made his way to the room with Rook on tow.  “What are you doing here?”

“Your grandfather told me what happened, and I decided to come here and check how things were going. Now, if I may?” The great Thinker pointed to Ben new arm, the teenager crouching and extending his prosthetic arm to the small alien.

“I called Azmuth to see if there was something that could have been done in regards of your prosthetics being able to handle the Alien transformation.”

“Really? I just thought it was a lost cause.” Ben shrugged.

“Well, it is why I came here to see if there was something we could do regards to it. Now, if you don’t mind, may I have them for a little while? I am sure I can fix this little problem of yours.”

“Oh uh, sure.” Ben sat on the wheelchair (they always had it nearby, just in case) as he handed his artificial limbs to the Galvan as he started to work right there in the room.

“Do you really think you can work something out?”

“Well,” He said as he began opening the inside of the robotic arm. “They do not call me the Great Thinker for nothing.”

 

\---

 

Vilgax ship had descended into the city- oh how he hated that City. He was going to make sure he leveled it to the goddamned ground. He had everything ready for his plan, and after making sure his nemesis Ben Tennyson was incapacitated it was the _perfect_ moment to strike. There would be no better opportunity.

People screamed under the ship as he descended into the city (how he loved that sound), ready to launch a spiel about how he was going to conquer everything- that is until he saw a familiar face on the street.

 

Ben and Rook stood next to each other staring at Vilgax defiantly, Ben’s prosthetics now running what green cybernetic lines that seemed to pulse.

“Ben Tennyson, I thought I already took care of you last time we saw each other,” Vilgax barked at the duo, but Ben seemed to smile slightly. “You seem to be incapacitated, however.”

“Oh, Vilgax.” Ben said as he began to manipulate the Omnitrix, his boyfriend pointing to Vilgax with his prototool ready to attack at any moment.

Ben pressed the device, his body contorting and shifting as he turned into Four Arms, his robotic arm and leg shifting until it turned into the shape of the other limbs, replicating them as if they were specifically designed for Tetramand use. Vilgax eyes went wide open, as Ben cracked his fingers.

“You really thought it was going to be that easy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
